The Resurrection
by XxMsBeyondTheGravexX
Summary: After the final battle, all seems to be taken care of. Yet, what happens when Mika recieves a disturbing premonition of the rise of another power? Who will protect her now? [Grave x Mika]


**"The Resurrection"**  
by _Veronica_ AKA _XxMsBeyondTheGravexX_  
**Chapter One : The Awakening**  
Completed August 11, 2005

Disclaimer: I do not own Gungrave or any of its' characters.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood lay splattered on the ground, a mix of bright red, like that of a rose --- and dark crimson. Some pooled underneath the rubble where the two lifeless bodies lay. All that was heard was the constant drip of life wasting away in the remains of the building that once stood tall, and held so many memories of their teenage years. Grave was sure he heard the wailing of a young woman... yet she was so distant, so far away from the blackened state of _'death'_ -- or for that matter,_ 'beyond' _death, into repercussion. Yet that voice was so familiar... Who was it? The pieces spun around in Grave's head, clashing and bouncing off one another, creating jagged edges of broken thoughts. All was calm, until the sudden rush of air that entered his now twice-deceased lungs. Could it be the afterlife? Or just--- No... This was the world, again.

Grave opened his eye to see a blurred image of a young woman. As he focused, he knew who that silver hair belonged to. He sat up in surprise, chest rising and falling with a heavy pant, sweat beading and running down his scarred chest... The shackles around his arms kept him steady in his place, though.

"Grave, calm down! It's me, Mika!" The young woman yelled, placing a small cold hand on Grave's.

'Yes, Mika, I remember now... Harry... Where's Harry?' Grave thought to himself. The memories cascaded over him like a waterfall, drenching him in the past that never seemed to fade. 'Why am I alive? I thought Dr. Tokiyoka was...'

"Grave, can you hear me? Grave... Grave!" Mika yelled. Grave studied his surroundings, and realized that he was in the trailer, where Dr. Tokiyoka maintained his 'life.' But how? He was long since deceased, and put to rest a while ago.

Mika wore a warm smile, as her eyes twinkled with happiness. "Welcome back, Grave," she said, walking over to the computer. "You seem to be doing just fine. I brought you back with a little help from Dr. Tokiyoka!" She held up a tattered green journal, with the pages frayed and falling out.

"He took notes when he brought you back, and I found them after I came back here." She giggled and cocked her head to the side.

Grave nodded sternly, letting his grey hair drape over his face. Mika hadn't changed in the time in which he'd spent in his slumber. Yet why fight to have him back? Harry was overthrown, exterminated, and greatly missed--- yet, she had nothing to run from anymore.

"I had a dream a few weeks ago, Brandon..." Mika hunched her shoulders as she slumped in her chair in front of the computer screen. "I... I hope it's okay if I call you Brandon. That is, of course, what my mother called you." She looked at him, still sitting motionless in his chair, receiving numerous injections to keep him alive.

"I dreamt that mother came to me, and told me to find a way to have you near again. She said that there was a danger arising... Some awful power, a thousand times more devious then Harry's Millennion. I woke up still feeling her presence. I could've sworn, Brandon, that it was real..." She wiped a arrant tear from her eye and sniffled. Immediately, Mika picked her head back up and seemed to stand proud.

"Maria. . . Harry. . ." Grave whispered, almost seeming to space out. His wounds from the gunfight and the last battle were still prominent, red and gaping, with a cold liquid dripping out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry to have to do this, but... I couldn't go anywhere else. Don't worry, your wounds will heal by tomorrow morning. For now, please, just rest." Mika pressed a button on the keyboard that released Grave's cuffs. She stood and glanced at Grave with an undetected longing. For what? She didn't know.

"I don't want to keep you seemingly _'prisoner,'_ Brandon. All I know is that I've done what my mother has told me to do, and I pray that you'll understand." Mika turned and flicked the lights off. Grave watched her in the doorway, peering over her shoulder with tears welling up in her eyes. Amidst the pain, she did manage to break a heartwarming smile, which drove a small smile to Grave's once expressionless face.

As the door shut, Grave clenched his fists, and let them go while sighing. "I'm home..." he said.

"I'm so sorry, Brandon..." Mika placed her hands to her head as she spoke to herself, walking away from the trailer.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter two coming soon. Please review if you have gotten this far. I'll be sure to visit you in return.


End file.
